IBC shows, reporters, and stars recognized at 2019 Anak TV Awards
Published December 7, 2019 6:10pm IBC 13 continues to be the choice for children with a total of 50 of the Kaibigan network's programs and personalities were recognized at the 2019 Anak TV Awards. The Anak TV Awards are given to TV shows, programs, and personalities producing child-friendly content while serving as an inspiration to the youth. The Anak TV Seal awardees are as follows: *'IBC 13': *''The Veronica Chronicles'' *''Serbisyong Kaibigan'' *''KapinoyLand'' *''Iskul Bukol'' *''Talents Academy'' *''Makabayang Duktor'' *''Voltes V'' *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' *''Battle of the Brains'' *''Power to Unite'' *''Kerygma TV'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (also on IBC Plus) *''Cooltura'' *''Rapunzel'' *''Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail'' *''Chinatown TV'' (also on IBC Plus) *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' (IBC 12 Iloilo) *'IBC News Network': *''Gabay at Aksyon'' *''Duterte TV'' *'IBC Plus': *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Blue's Clues'' *''ChalkZone'' *''Go, Diego, Go!'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''ASK TV'' *''Wonder Pets'' Kaibigan anchor TG Kintanar, and Kaibigan stars Sarah Geronimo and Robin Padilla were recognized as Makabata Hall of Fame Awardees. Meanwhile, Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez, JC Tejano, Kevin Lapeña, Mara Aquino, Vincent Santos, Gio Tingson, Andrei Felix, Oyo Boy Sotto and Joyce Abestano were accepted the Anak TV Top Household Favorites Awards. Among their favorite programs of IBC 13 such as the flagship morning show Oh My Gising!, flagship newscasts Express Balita and Tutok 13, top-rating phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, popular reality talent show Talent ng Bayan, top-rating noontime program APO Tanghali Na!, the top-rating and iconic game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and the musical variety show Sarah G. Live were presented with the Household Favorite awards. The Anak TV Awards is an annual national recognition given by the Anak TV honoring child-sensitive programs and personalities in the Philippines. This year’s awarding ceremony was held at the Soka Gakkai Building in Quezon City. For updates follow @ibctv13 on Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter, or go to www.ibc.com.ph. :ANAK TV SEAL OF APPROVAL :Serbisyong Kaibigan :Veronica Files :KapinoyLand :Iskul Bukol :Talents Academy :Makabayang Duktor :Voltes V :Sailor Moon Crystal :Battle of the Brains :Power to Unite :SpongeBob SquarePants :Cooltura :Rapunzel :Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail :Chinatown TV :Hapi Kung Healthy :Kerygma TV :Express Balita Ilonggo (IBC 12 Iloilo) :Household Favorite Award :Oh My Gising! :APO Tanghali Na! :Express Balita :Tutok 13 :Iskul Bukol :Talent ng Bayan :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :Sarah G. Live :Makabata Stars :Sarah Geronimo :Robin Padilla :TG Kintanar :Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez :JC Tejano :Mara Aquino :Vincent Santos :Kevin Lapeña :Gio Tingson :Andrei Felix :Oyo Boy Sotto :Joyce Abestano 'Winners of RPN shows for 2019 Anak TV Awards' *'RPN': *''Barney & Friends'' *''Sesame Street'' *''Batibot'' *''Newswatch Junior Edition'' *''Anna Fuerte'' *''Youth Kada'' *''Pin Pin'' *''Penpen de Sarapen'' *''That's My Hazel'' *'CNN Philippines': *''Newsroom Junior Edition'' *''Kitchen Stories'' *''Wholesome Meals, Better Life'' (also on RPN) Winners of PTV shows for 2019 Anak TV Awards *''Bagong Pilipinas'' *''PTV Sports'' *''Battle for Manila Bay'' *''Iskoolmates'' *''Damayan Ngayon'' *''CONSTEL English'' *''DOSTv: Science for the People'' *''Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas'' *''Tulay'' *''Rated Marriel'' *''DILG: Tayo Na!'' *''The Doctor is In: Made More Fun'' Winners of RJ DigiTV shows for 2019 Anak TV Awards *''Biyaheng Langit'' *''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit'' *''Power to Unite'' *''Classic Cartoons''